Just Maybe
by BlackFruity
Summary: NejiSasu to NaruSasu. Can be looked at as a sequel to If Only.


_**Just Maybe…**_

_Summery: A one shot for Neji/Sasu, Neji/Naru and Sasu/Naru… ya, I know it's weird. This can also be looked at as a sequel to 'If Only…'._

_I do not own "NARUTO" the anime or manga._

_Neji and Sasuke are at it AGAIN!_

Naruto mentally screamed in his head. He stared over the bridge in front of him, where Team 7 had always met Kakashi, their sensei.

_Why don't they just go away and get a room…?_

Naruto kicked a stone away from him and walked off as Neji continued to hold Sasuke's back to his chest, by wrapping his arms around the shorter teen's waist, and softly, but also teasingly, gnaw on his earlobe.

Neji watched Naruto leave out of the corner of his eye…

"Mmm…"

Sasuke was leaning into Neji and softly moaning for more.

"I can not stay," Neji whispered the words sofly against the shell of Sasuke's already moist ear, making the younger male shudder. "The head of the Hyuuga house hold is waiting for me. I will see you tomorrow?"

Sasuke sighed softly to himself and nodded his agreement.

Naruto stood, looking over Konoha's future.

The children ran around the playground, all of them wearing the big, full-of-life smiles…

The smile Naruto has never worn.

The tree, whose branches he was standing on, was big, old, maple. Its branches were thick and covered with foliage.

"Naruto,"

"Sasuke would be angry if he found out you are here, all alone, with me,"

Neji stared down in bewilderment at the blond on the branch in front of him.

"Sorry," Naruto turned around and gave his biggest smile. "You just caught me by surprise is all," He put one hand on the back of his head, giving a little bow as he did so.

"So, what can I help you with?" The blond sat down were the branch connected with the trunk and stared up at the older teen.

Neji stared down.

"You,"

"Huh? What chu mean-"

"You can help me by dropping the act,"

Naruto opened his mouth ready to fire back, index finger raised up at him.

"All of them, Naruto,"

Naruto stared in aww at Neji, his index finger rejoined its brethren as his hand became a fist and dropped down to his side.

Naruto looked back down to the children below.

The blond mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Neji leaned forward so his head was side by side to Naruto's.

"I said 'How lo-"

Naruto moved his head to the side Neji's was on, not realising the close proximity…

Their lips touched, cutting Naruto's sentence short.

Neji arrived at the bridge as he usually did.

Team 7 had just been dismissed and Sasuke was walking up to greet his lover.

Sakura had run off immediately after being dismissed, as she has done since the first time Neji had showed up, two weeks ago.

Naruto made direct eye contact with Neji.

He suddenly blushed and turned around.

Sasuke, sensing Naruto making a mad dash out of the area, looked at Neji with a questioning look.

He wasn't stupid, he saw Neji look at Naruto.

"Forget it,"

Something ugly reared its fire breathing head in Sasuke.

"Tell me what the FUCK is going on!"

Neji stared, mouth agape.

"I know you lied about yesterday and know something happened between you and Naruto!"

Neji closed his mouth and looked down at the river below.

"I want an answer, Neji!"

"I followed Naruto to a playground…"

Sasuke listened.

"We were talking…"

"He didn't realise I was so close…"

Something bigger and darker was stirring inside of Sasuke.

"It was an accident…"

Its eyes were open, claws clicking dangerously.

"We kissed…"

Sasuke's Jealousy was pissed.

"…"

Sasuke just stared at Neji, his hands turning into fists.

'How dare he kiss Naruto!'

Sasuke just had the urge to scream at Neji: "You ever touch Narto again, I'll brake your arms!"

'Wait… Why do I want to hurt Neji?'

Sasuke looked down at his feet in confusion.

'Shouldn't I want to hurt Naruto, instead?'

"You should go."

Sasuke was startled be Neji's sudden interruption.

"And be with Naruto."

"Wha-? How do you…?"

"I just do."

The older teen smirked.

"He'll probably be at the playground again."

Sasuke nodded, and headed off after Naruto.

"ahh… Sasuke!"

Sasuke found Naruto.

"mmm?"

And talked to him.

"S- stop… ahh!"

He brought him to his home.

"Yes?"

Took the blonde to his room.

"P-please… mmm!"

They sat on his bed.

"You can do better then that!"

They talked some more.

"p-please… ahh! Sasukeeee… S-stop!"

They joked around.

"Stop what?"

…

"T-tickling me! Ahh…!"

_Kept you all in suspense there, didn't I?_

_Shinji: Just WHEN are we going to continue the OTHER stories? Hmm?_

_Me: When I feel like it…_

_Shinji: --'_

_Me: I will also do, ANOTHER, semi- sequel, but to this story… later._

_Shinji: …Are we going to have more SASU/NARU?_

_Me: It… will be mentioned, yeah._

_Shinji: What about Neji?_

_Me: He will be the main character… again._

_Shinji: Again. Who will he be with? Lee?_

_Me: Have to read and find out, wont we?_

_Shinji: Yeah, whatever._


End file.
